The processing and packaging of many goods, including foods, frequently requires dispensing relatively delicate or easily damaged products into molds, casings, other packaging or containers without overprocessing or unduly disturbing the composition and integrity of the product. This is particularly important in the processing of food products such as poultry parts, whole muscle or luncheon meat products, prepared foods containing cubed and diced or sliced meat, poultry, or fish and other formulations.
Overprocessing of relatively delicate or easily damaged products by excess grinding, mixing or transferring, for example, will often significantly affect the composition and appearance of the products, and for food products, the flavor, texture and overall palatability of the products. At the same time, however, such products must often be quickly and efficiently transferred from a storage container or processing hopper to appropriate packaging in an economical and reliable manner. It is also frequently necessary to employ a single flexible system to continuously pump, process or package both small batch quantities for limited runs and large continuous volumes for commercial distribution.
Devices used for such purposes often operate both at room temperatures and air pressures, at elevated or lowered temperatures, and in applications requiring vacuum (negative air pressure) conditions to deaerate the products prior to packaging. Deaeration of the products, particularly food products, improves the texture and appearance of the final packaged goods, appreciably increases the taste and shelf-life of the packaged goods and eliminates unwanted voids in the packaged goods.
It is frequently desirable, in addition, to use piston pumps to dispense predetermined quantities of such relatively delicate or easily damaged products to the appropriate mold, casing, packaging or receptacle. These piston pumps must operate efficiently and at sufficient speeds to maintain economical processing operations. Moreover, the piston pumps must be durable, relatively simple to maintain, and easy to clean between processing operations to satisfy health and sanitary standards.